sikoryforeverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pierdolenie Z Pierdolnięciem
Pierdolenie Z Pierdolnięciem - trasa koncertowa zespołu People Of Doom promująca album 2017? Nie Pierdol!. Odbyła się w 2017 roku. Scenariusz: Ludzie krzyczą, i w niespodziewanym momencie gasną światła i od razu bez pierdolenia zaczyna się "Tak Szybko Że Sram Po Gaciach. Bez zbędnego przeciągania zaraz po zaczyna się "People Of Doom". Wybuchy towarzyszą od początku. Następnie następuje chwila oddechu. Można pogadać z publiką. Jimmy napierdala pałeczkami z autografami w publikę. Zaczyna się "Widzę Was", Tłumy powinny szaleć. Do kompletu zaraz po wchodzi "Macie To?. Trochę przedłużone syntezatorowe brzmienia na początku. Wściekły tłum musi ochłonąć, zostaje dorzucona ballada "Inne Czasy". Zanim wejdzie perkusja, Jimmy robi sobie jeszcze zdjęcia z fanami. Solo Basowe delikatnie przedłużone. Koniec tego smęcenia, wchodzi "Nie Pierdol". Przy następnym utworze "Mój Szmal" Jimmy zachęca tłum do oddania mu swoich oszczędności. Nikt się nie cieszy... Z tego też powodu następny kawałek to "Ty Chuju!". Intro jest jeszcze bardziej nawalane bo nikt nie chciał oddać pieniędzy. Złość trwa i teraz podświadomie utwór jest kierowany do wszystkich. Jest to "Tępe Chuje". Gdy to się kończy, scena się uspokaja, wszyscy idą na drina, Jimmy zaczaja że jednak nie powinien tych pieniędzy wymagać, Zaraz wychodzi i na spokojnie zaczyna się "Myśliciel". No ale zaraz... Ta kasa się mu należy... Wchodzi "Dla Niech Nie Ma Miejsca". Thomas na wybiegu siedzi i gra parząc na ludzi. Oni robią mu zdjęcia a on spina bicepsa. Gładko nadchodzi "Super Grill" i na prawdę na scenie muzycy robią sobie karkówkę. Po tym utworze znowu pogadanka. POD wpierdala karkówkę. Gdy się już kończy, Jimmy jedząc ją i parząc na ludzi wypowiada wstęp do "Człowiek Interesu", To też zaraz grają. Następnie po tym kawałku wychodzi Thomas i głosi wywody o tym że POD to zajebista sprawa i przy okazji wyśmiewa WWE i Triple H. Zaczyna też krzyczeć, czyli wejście do "Masakra". Solo perkusyjne i wejście w "Dzisiaj na Scenie". Dużo wybuchów. Następny kawałek zaczyna też solo ale Basowe. Wchodzi "Kurwa Dupa Pizda Chuj". Też dużo wybuchów. Outro przedłużone do granic możliwości. Tzn. takie napierdalanie w każdą stronę. "Good Bye i dobranoc. Pamiętajcie o siusiu przed spaniem drogie dzieci". Setlista: # Tak Szybko Że Sram Po Gaciach # People Of Doom # Widzę Was # Macie To # Inne Czasy # Nie Pierdol # Mój Szmal # Ty Chuju # Tępe Chuje # Myśliciel # Dla Nich Nie Ma Miejsca # Super Grill # Człowiek Interesu # Masakra # Dzisiaj Na Scenie # Kurwa Dupa Pizda Chuj Trasa: JAPONIA * 11.02.2017 Osaka, EDION Arena Osaka (Koncert inauguracyjny z okazji występu Doom Clubu w New Japan Pro Wrestling na PPV) * 12.02.2017 Nagoya, Zetsumetsu Club * 14.02.2017 Kyoto, Aikurabu Club * 16.02.2017 Kumamoto, Nikushimi Club * 18.02.2017 Yokohama, Mori Club * 20.02.2017 Tokyo, Korakuen Hall * 22.02.2017 Niigata, Kanji Club * 24.02.2017 Sendai, Nihuyamashi Club * 26.02.2017 Hakodate, Nochi Club * 28.02.2017 Sapporo, Hokkaido Prefectural Sports Center Hokkaikitaeru KOREA POŁUDNIOWA * 2.03.2017 Gwangju, Huyamuyawong Club * 4.03.2017 Busan, Nappeun Jangso Club * 6.03.2017 Daegu, Joh-eun Gos Club * 8.03.2017 Andong, Junglibgug Club * 10.03.2017 Incheon, Nagwi Club * 12.03.2017 Gangneung, Soleum Club * 14.03.2017 Seoul, Salam Club ROSJA * 16.03.2017 Władywostok, Konets Sveta Club * 18.03.2017 Jakuck, Rab Strakha Club * 20.03.2017 Żygańsk, Rvota Club * 22.03.2017 Irkuck, Sibir Club MONGOLIA * 24.03.2017 Ułan Bator, Mongol Club ROSJA * 26.03.2017 Krasnojarsk, Krovavyj Club * 28.03.2017 Tomsk, Voyna Club * 30.03.2017 Nowosybirsk, Kholodnyj Club * 1.04.2017 Jekaterynburg, Minus Club * 3.04.2017 Samara, Łada Club * 5.04.2017 Kazań, Plyus Club * 7.04.2017 Wołgograd, Artilleriya Club * 9.04.2017 Moskwa, Plac Czerwony * 11.04.2017 Nowogród Wielki * 13.04.2017 St. Petersburg, pod Pałacem Zimowym * 15.04.2017 Wyborg, Granitsa Club SKANDYNAWIA FINLANDIA * 17.04.2017 Lahti, Kylma Club * 19.04.2017 Helsinki, Pahuksen Club * 21.04.2017 Turku, Tuhoaminen Club * 23.04.2017 Tampere, Huora Club * 25.04.2017 Kuopio, Maki Club * 27.04.2017 Oulu, Pohja Club SZWECJA * 29.04.2017 Orebro, Kaka Club * 1.05.2017 Sztokholm, Var Club * 3.05.2017 Goteborg, Rally Club * 5.05.2017 Malmo, Nasta Club DANIA * 6.05.2017 Kopenhaga, Taettere Club * 8.05.2017 Aalborg, Sammen Club NORWEGIA * 10.05.2017 Fredrikstad, Ferdinand Club * 12.05.2017 Oslo, Kapital Club * 14.05.2017 Bergen, Blod Club * 16.05.2017 Lillehammer, Langt Club * 18.05.2017 Trondheim, Naer Club ISLANDIA * 20.05.2017 Rejkiawik, Gledi Club GRENLANDIA * 22.05.2017 Nuuk, Holdes Hemmeligt Club AMERYKA PÓŁNOCNA KANADA * 24.05.2017 Quebec City, Hello Club * 26.05.2017 Montreal, Fuckoff Club * 28.05.2017 Ottawa, Capital Club * 30.05.2017 Toronto, Not-so-Far Club * 1.06.2017 Winnipeg, Strangers' Club * 3.06.2017 Saskatoon, Forest Club * 5.06.2017 Edmonton, Swollen Club * 7.06.2017 Calgary, Ankle Club * 9.06.2017 Vancouver, Here Was Olympic Games Club USA * 11.06.2017 Seattle, Grunge is Dead Club * 13.06.2017 Portland, Basket Club * 15.06.2017 San Francisco, Earthquake Club * 17.06.2017 Los Angeles, Lakers Club * 19.06.2017 San Diego, Mysterious Club * 21.06.2017 Phoenix, Splash Club * 23.06.2017 Tucson, Noscut Club * 25.06.2017 Denver, Colorado Club * 27.06.2017 Kansas City, Wizard Club * 29.06.2017 Dallas, Bull Club * 1.07.2017 Chicago, Polonia Club * 3.07.2017 Pittsburgh, One Way Ticket Club * 5.07.2017 Philadelphia, ECW Arena * 7.07.2017 New York, Basement under Broadway Club * 9.07.2017 Jacksonville, Nothing Club * 11.07.2017 Miami, Beach and Bitch Club MEKSYK * 13.07.2017 Monterrey, Torreador Club * 15.07.2017 Mexico City, Hermoso Club * 17.07.2017 Guadalajara, Tranquilo Club * 19.07.2017 Merida, En Alguna Parte Club AMERYKA POŁUDNIOWA KOLUMBIA * 21.07.2017 Bogota, America Club EKWADOR * 23.07.2017 Quito, Mosquito Club PERU * 25.07.2017 Lima, Limusina Club BOLIWIA * 27.07.2017 La Paz, Olivia Club PARAGWAJ * 29.07.2017 Asuncion, Musica Club URUGWAJ * 31.07.2017 Montevideo, DVD Club CHILE * 2.08.2017 Santiago, Bernabeu Club ARGENTYNA * 4.08.2017 Comodoro Rivadavia, Diego Club * 6.08.2017 Bahia Blanca, Bianca Club * 8.08.2017 Mar del Plata, Placa Club * 10.08.2017 Rosario, Central Club * 12.08.2017 Mendoza, Menda Club * 14.08.2017 Cordoba, Seat Club * 16.08.2017 Santa Fe, Honda Club * 18.08.2017 Buenos Aires, Toyota Club BRAZYLIA * 20.08.2017 Florianopolis, Tamborete Club * 22.08.2017 Sao Paulo, Paul's Den Club * 24.08.2017 Rio De Janeiro, Estatua Club * 26.08.2017 Belo Horizonte, Vidro Club * 28.08.2017 Brasilia, Conversa Club * 30.08.2017 Salwador, Telefone Club * 1.09.2017 Recife, Movel Club * 3.09.2017 Sao Luis, Louis's Den Club AFRYKA REPUBLIKA POŁUDNIOWEJ AFRYKI * 5.09.2017 Kapsztad, Crime Club * 7.09.2017 Johannesburg, Crime Club ZIMBABWE * 9.09.2017 Harare, Bambo Club ZAMBIA * 11.09.2017 Lusaka, Sand Club ANGOLA * 13.09.2017 Luanda, Sable Club DEMOKRATYCZNA REPUBLIKA KONGA * 15.09.2017 Kinszasa, Sacrebleu Club GABON * 17.09.2017 Libreville, Gueule de Bois Club KENIA * 19.09.2017 Nairobi, Rally Club TANZANIA * 21.09.2017 Dodoma, Go-Home Club UGANDA * 23.09.2017 Kampla, SFA Club KAMERUN * 25.09.2017 Jaunde, Impossible Club NIGERIA * 27.09.2017 Abudża, L'ane Club GHANA * 29.09.2017 Akra, Assassin's Creed Club WYBRZEŻE KOŚCI SŁONIOWEJ * 1.10.2017 Abidżan, Elephant Club SIERRA LEONE * 3.10.2017 Freetown, Seed Club SENEGAL * 5.10.2017 Dakar, Rally Club MADAGASKAR * 8.10.2017 Antananarywa, Gas Club AUSTRALIA * 11.10.2017 Perth, Desert Club * 13.10.2017 Darwin, Nearthewater Club * 15.10.2017 Adelaide, Extrawater Club * 17.10.2017 Melbourne, Nice Club * 19.10.2017 Sydney, Club Under Opera * 21.10.2017 Brisbane, Lost Club JAPONIA (znowu) * 31.10.2017 Tokio, Tokyodome (WIELKI KONCERT FINAŁOWY) Kategoria:People Of Doom Kategoria:Trasy